


What Are You Afraid Of

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anxiety, but sappy happy end, just all around kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Ace has something very important to tell Marco but as he approaches the subject he finds his courage leave him.  Marco only has one question.  What are you afraid of?Was written for MarcoAce Week 2016.Questions and Answers





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this in the middle of the night when emotions were kicking my butt so this may not be that great. But I still enjoy it so I hope you do too.
> 
> Semi descriptive anxiety??

Ace leaned heavily against the door, eyes dropped to the ground, refusing to look up to meet Marco’s. He didn’t want to see the concern that he was sure would be there. It’s not like Ace could be subtle at the moment. Not when his hands refused to stop shaking. Not when sweat covered his palms. Not when his heart felt like it would cave in on itself, threatening to leave his chest hallow.

The soft tap of Marco’s sandals alerted Ace of his approach from across the room. Suddenly he felt cold, like the fire that made up his very core had abandoned him. As Marco reached him, the older man lowered his head to try and catch Ace’s eye but Ace ducked his head lower and glanced to the side. He didn’t want to see those eyes change. He wanted to keep the memory of the way Marco looked at him before. He didn’t want Marco’s eyes to haunt him when he said what he came here to say.

“Ace, look at me.” Ace couldn’t stop the flinch as Marco’s thumb gently bushed his cheek. Marco calmly continued as if it hadn’t happened. “What are you afraid of?” The question was quiet and kind and was filled with reassurance. It made Ace feel sick, the blood rushing through his ears made him almost miss the word that came out of his own mouth.

“You.”

Marco stilled, both frozen, both unsure what to say next. With a quiet intake of breath, Marco took a step away.

“What did I do?” Was all Marco asked, was all he could think to say no doubt. Ace pushed back into the door as if trying to merge sight the wood, trying to disappear.

“I’m not afraid of you. It just. I.” Biting his lip, Ace’s whole frame shook.

“Tell me.” Marco gently encouraged. “I want to help Ace, but can’t if you don’t tell me what it is you are afraid of?”

“I don’t want you to hate me.” The statement was louder the he meant but it was enough to stun Marco back into silence for a moment.

“Ace.” A beat of silence. “I could never ha-”

“I’m Roger’s son!”

Ace couldn’t breathe, it was too quiet but his heart beat so hard and loud, he was sure even Marco would hear it in the suffocating silence.

“That’s it?”

Every muscle in his body tightened. That’s it? That’s it!? His heart felt lodged in his throat. What kind of response what’s that. Ace felt confused and then hurt. How could he not understand the gravity of what Ace just told him. And finally anger settled in.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Finally storm grey eyes met a pair of dark blues. They looked back confused.

“What is it I’m suppose to say?”

“I, I don’t know!” Ace yelled. “Call me a monster, yell at me to get out of your sight.” His voice choked but he couldn’t stop. “Tell me to go die, that my life doesn’t matter, that it’s a sin. Tell, tell me that I should never have even been born.” Ace’s voice broke off in a quiet sob and he slid down the door, burying his face into his knees. “Don’t pretend like it doesn’t matter.”

“Ace” Marco addressed quietly, he slowly sat down trying not to upset the other even further. With gentle hands, he carted his finders through surprisingly soft black waves. “How can I convince you that it really doesn’t.”

Ace flinched but didn’t look up.

“Ace, I don’t care who your parents are. You are you and nothing can change that. Nothing will change the fact that I care about you.” Ace raised his head and Marco trailed his hand from Ace’s hair to cup his cheek. “No matter who happens to be your parents, it won’t stop me from being glad you are alive.”

Marco smiled, a soft, warm smile and inched closer to Ace as his face contorted, a vain effort not to cry.

“I’m happy you a alive, that you were born so headstrong to challenge a man who was deemed unbeatable. Even if it was foolish by normal people’s standards.” A wet chuckle escaped Ace. “I’m happy you are alive and survived all the world has put you through to end up here with me.”

 

As Ace lost what little restraint he had left on his emotions, Marco slid beside him. He wrapped his arm over warm shoulders and held him close. With a sigh, Marco rested his cheek against Ace’s head.

“No matter what the world has told you Ace, every one deserves the chance to live. No matter who your father is, where your born or even who you lived with, everyone deserves the right to be born.” A quiet sob wracked the thin frame in Marco’s arms.

Of course this wouldn’t be enough to clear Ace’s doubts. To ease his mind and rid the doubts of his own worth Marco didn’t even know before had existed. But it was a start he hoped. And he planned to spend every day if need be proving his words.

Marco was glad Ace was there to love him and for Marco to freely love in return.


End file.
